Halloween's Eve
by sea-singer
Summary: A young girl raised by the dark; She wanders the Earth not knowing where she belongs, what she should do, or where she should go. All she knows is that there is something waiting for her in the light. Something she should stay away from.
1. Default Chapter

Halloween's Eve

-Author's Note- I've decided to get into the holiday! I Absolutely adore Halloween and it's not just because of the candy! Hehe. This should be a good story, it'll be a continuous story, and depending how often I update, it should be done after Halloween! Read and enjoy.

Summary- A young girl raised by the dark; She wanders the Earth not knowing where she belongs, what she should do, or where she should go. All she knows is that there is something waiting for her in the light. Something she should stay away from. Her dark instincts tell her that the light isn't always good. Sometimes the Light is bad. Very Bad.

Prologue- Halloween's Eve

----

The moon shone upon the decorated landscape of the Earth. The leaves glinted with their fall colours, shining red, orange, brown and green. A stranger passed through the shadows, bringing evil to its surroundings. Shadows in the forest hissed with anger that such a thing would come here, to their forest.

"What do you want?" hissed a Shadow of the Trees.

"I want you to pledge allegiance to our God." Whispered the Stranger.

"Never! How dare you even ask such a thing!" hissed the Shadow, accompanied by his kin who shouted their anger and curses.

"Dare I not. I came to conform you foul creatures!"

"We, the foul ones! You go about changing people! Causing chaos and destruction where ever you go!"

"That's our job!"

"No it isn't! You and your God became entranced with the power given to you and you abused it! You do nothing good for the race we are supposed to take care of! Nothing!"

The stranger hissed at the Shadow. "You are the creatures who became entranced with their power! Not us! And you wait! The race we care for shall hate you! Curse you! Spit upon your very name! Put you down with every word from their mouths!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

The stranger laughed, a laugh that sent ripples on the wind. "We've already done it. Even as of now your people are driven back! Driven back to the hells where you came from! By the very beings you seek to protect." The stranger smirked; a chilling look on a face such as the stranger wore.

-----

A cacophony filled the meadow where the Shadow and the Stranger conversed. And the beings that the Shadows sought to protect where filled with fear and anger.

"They were right!" whispered the beings. "Those beings are evil!"

"Kill the creatures! Drive them back!" yelled a Monk. "Kill them!"

-----

A whisper of fear passed across the dark face of the Shadow. "No. You didn't! You'll upset the balance! Put the beings world into chaos!"

"That's our job."

"No it isn't!"

"Now it is." The stranger grinned maliciously and vanished lighting up the meadow and leaving the shadows cursing in fear and anger.

----

WOot! Anyway you'll have to tell me if I should make it an InuYasha, or Ayashi no Ceres fic! –beams- Enjoy


	2. Curse

Halloween's Eve

-Author's Note- WOot- The next chapter is up! Yeah! Sorry I didn't update earlier.... but I was busy all weekend. Hehe ; anyway its all good. Enjoy. (P.S. the full summary isn't on the story's profile because it wouldn't fit )

Summary: A young girl raised by the dark; She wanders the Earth not knowing where she belongs, what she should do, or where she should go. All she knows is that there is something waiting for her in the light. Something she should stay away from. Her dark instincts tell her that the light isn't always good. Sometimes the Light is bad. Very Bad.

Curse

----

.: 0 A.D.:.

A blood red moon shone upon the ground. Red light was filtered through the trees reaching the ground where plants sprung open to catch the light that was necessary to their survival.

A young girl holding a teddy bear in one hand, and a blanket in the other, walked along the dark forest paths that were forbidden to her on most nights, except this one night. This one night where the good and the bad sat together.

"Mommy! Where are you?! Mommy...!"

Strangers watched from the shadows.

"What should we do with it?"

"Just watch." The stranger said as it looked at the strange being, "Just watch." The stranger stood, its shadow never wavering on the forest floor.

--

"Mommy! Where are you?! MOMMY!" The little girl cried, tired.

A twig snapped in the trees and the girl froze. She had heard the tales of what was inn the forests. Evil things. Dark things. That belongs to Satan. The little girl shivered.

"Mommy!"

"Hello little child." The girl turned around frightened, and saw something advancing towards her.

"Mommy?"

The little girl wanted to run, but she was frozen with fear. The advancing stranger held her wide dark eyes, and she didn't dare say a word.

"Hello little child." The stranger came up to her and examined her face. Pretty. Very pretty. "How old are you little girl?" asked the stranger.

"Two."

"Why are you out here by yourself little child?"

"My mommy was grabbed and was stolen away. I didn't know where she went."

The stranger nodded and looked at her. Slowly turning her, when a droplet of blood slid down her neck on one side. The man turned her around abruptly, waking the girl from her light slumber.

He ran his fingers over the girl's wound to wipe away the blood that was there. It revealed to parallel holes that oozed blood. He looked at the girl's eyes again and saw they were dilated.

The stranger hissed and pulled away. "She's been taken by the shadows. She is no good to us now!"

The other stranger came up behind and saw the girls' wound. "We may as well leave her to die. She won't live long anyway." Hissed the other stranger.

The first one licked the blood off the girl's neck and looked at the other thing with him. "She would've been a queen too."

---

A figure looked at the blood moon and sighed in disgrace. It had been so long since he had tasted the fresh food, jumped in water... went out in the sunlight. The thing cursed.

"Damn them and their foul traitors." The thing said It's eyes glowing translucent blue in the red moonlight.

---

Along time ago, when the human race had just finished their development from their ancestors two other races had been born. Two races that would govern the beings that had just taken their first steps that had just begun a new life.

One race was the Shadows. They watched over to the beings, were gentle, fair, and were beautiful and extremely rare to see. Only one in every hundred in the beginning saw them.

The other race was known as the Angels. These creatures watched over the beings and could be cruel, fair, were beautiful and they were more regularly seen. Two out of every fifty in the beginning saw them.

But one day thousands of years later, an Angel stepped up. He called himself "God" and reigned over the upper Kingdom. He transformed the beings into cruel, hateful creatures that bended to his every wish and command. He drove the Shadows back so they could not help and than placed a curse on them. That they stay forever in the dark, belonging to their moon, stars, and darkness.

The people who believed in them were called traitors, and slowly, all who believed in the Shadows were killed, or driven into hiding.

"I curse you and your race, the shadows, to be forever banished. I banish you to your darkness, moon, stars and whatever else you creatures idolize. Everyday you suffer this curse; your race will grow smaller, more disfigured. Until one of the race, you sought to protect comes to your aid. Only than shall you come back."

---

A figure ran through the shadows. It was happening! He had finally given into his curse. Finally bitten someone. Destroyed the life of those he sought to protect. It was terrible. He had to go and tell his elder. Go talk to his people and tell them, that He, ruler of the lower Half had finally given into his curse. His life was destroyed. His eyes grew lighter and a blood lust washed over him. He needed the blood. He had to go find something.

---

The figure looked from his place in the tree. There was a figure running through the trees, swift and sure. He was running towards something. The figure's eyes grew light and smelled the air. There was a hint of blood in it. The figure jumped out of the tree to try and save the thing that had the blood he craved, the blood he needed...

-----

"Mommy! Mommy! I need you! Mommy where are you!?" The little girl cried, wandering through the trees, her eyes glazed over, and her face ashen and grey. "Mommy!"

The figure dashed through trees smelling the blood of an open wound. "Blood! I need blood!"

A figure flew out of the trees and stopped in front of the racing figure. "Where are you going?"

"Blood! I need blood!" The thing yelled it's blue eyes crazed and filled with a blood lust that sent shivers down the stranger's spine.

"No you don't." The thing said in a soothing and lulling voice.

"I need blood!" The thing yelled screeching its request.

"No you don't."

"Blood! Please give me some." The stranger lifted up the things head so see who had been affected by the curse now. The stranger gasped in shock. It was the Clan Elder of the Lower Kingdom!

"No. You do not need blood."

"Please I need blood." The stranger looked into the Clan Leader's eyes. They were slowly fading back into the normal color of green that all Clan Elder's possessed.

"No you do not need anything."

"Please I need..."

"No you don't. You don't need anything. Just drift off into sleep. Deep calming sleep."

"Please, I need..." And the Thing drifted into a deep sleep, not to awake until late the next night.

---

The stranger rested the thing in the shadows where it would be safe from the harmful sunlight and went to find out where the blood was coming from.

---

The little girl collapsed on the ground, her eyes glazed over and her face grey and cold. "Mommy, there you are!"

-----

The stranger walked into the clearing and felt the edges of the sunlight. He hissed and walked farther. He saw a little girl, no older than one or two on the ground her face ashen and grey. He smelt her blood upon the air and realized that she was the person who had been bitten by the Elder of the Lower Kingdom. He picked her up and put his teeth to her frail, cold neck and bit. She was of the beings he had to protect, and by his life this child would live.

---

He set the child on the ground and opened her jaw. He than bit his wrist and let the blood pour into her mouth. He wiped off his wrist and pulled her into the shadows for when the night ruled and the sun dared not show.

"Dear child, you shall be well by the morrow. Sleep and everything will be fine."

----

And that's the end of this chapter! I haven't fully decided yet, but it looks as if this story is going to be an InuYasha fic. So stay in touch for more details


End file.
